Jalousies
by fargate4ever
Summary: Cross over SG1 SGA : quand Vala débarque sur Atlantis ......... attention les yeux ! [CHAPITRE 4 ET FIN !]
1. Chapter 1

Spoilers : Euh aucun je crois …

Genre : Humour/romance.

Saison : on va dire la 4 …

PS : Il n'y a aucun lien avec « Pegasus Project » : cette fics est indépendante de tout cross-over fait ultérieurement. Dans cette fics, c'est la première fois que SG1 met les pieds sur Atlantis.

oOoOoOo

8h00 du matin … John, à peine réveillé, se leva sans grande conviction ( comme dab') ; il marcha au radar jusqu'à la salle de bain, ou il mit pas moins de 30 minutes pour se préparer (une vraie nana !). Il se regarda longuement dans la glace, jaugeant le taux d'élasticité de sa peau en faisant de larges grimaces (digne de Jim Carrey).

John : « Bah mon vieux … Quelle misère ! »

Il se massa le menton, tourna sa tête vers la droite, vers la gauche, de haut en bas.

John : « Ouais, y' a pas à dire … »

Il sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea vers le mess ; Il y retrouva Rodney qui, comme à son habitude, s'empiffrait avec une tartine de confiture de la taille d'un TGV !!!

John : « Salut ! »

Rodney : « 'lut … »

John : « Alors comment va ? »

Rodney : « Chra va … Frin domi ? »

John : « Euh, si vous me demandez si j'ai bien dormi, la réponse est ouais, ça peut aller ! »

Rodney avala enfin la dernière bouchée et afficha un large sourire :

John : « Qu'est que vous avez à sourire bêtement comme ça ? »

Rodney : « Je ne souris pas bêtement, j'ai pas le droit d'être joyeux ?!? »

John : « Si, mais c'est louche ! »

Rodney : « Tout le monde n'est pas obligé de tirer une tronche de 3 mètres de long dès le réveil … Ca arrive que certains soient … heureux ! »

John : « Ca n'aurait pas un rapport avec leur venue ? »

Rodney sourit de plus belle : « Non pas du tout … enfin, peut-être un peu … »

John avala son café …….. oui aujourd'hui serait un jour spécial !!!

oOo

Liz : « Rodney ! Arrête de gesticuler dans tous les sens, vous me donner le tournis !! »

Rodney : « Mais je ne gesticule pas … Je suis juste … »

John : « Impatient ?!? »

Rodney lui jeta un regard foudroyant qui voulait tout dire.

Rodney : « Vous avez fini oui ? Je suis juste anxieux : comment vont-ils trouver la citée ? et tout cas quoi … »

John : « Oui c'est ça … tout ça quoi ! »

Rodney : « Oh eh !! »

Liz : « Messieurs !! je vous en prie, gardez votre sang froid ! »

Ils étaient là, tous les 3, devant la porte attendant un signe … qui ne se fit pas attendre :

: « Activation de la porte. »

Liz : « C'est l'heure… »

A chaque chevron, Rodney retînt un peu plus son souffle, ce qui n'échappa aux regards de John, mi-amusé, mi-agacé par ce comportement presque puéril.

John : « C'est fini oui ? »

La porte s'ouvrit et laissa apparaître au bout de quelques secondes l'équipe SG1, avec à sa tête Sam Carter, que Rodney s'empressa de saluer, laissant Cameron, Daniel et Vala en plan derrière. Elizabeth répara ce manque de courtoisie en saluant à son tour le reste de l'équipe.

Liz : « Bienvenu sur Atlantis ! »

Sam : « Merci … C'est magnifique ici ! »

Rodney : « Oui et encore, vous n'avez pas vu le reste des installations ! »

John : « On se calme Rodney !!! »

Elizabeth : « Bien … Si vous voulez bien me suivre : nous allons vous conduire à vos quartiers … »

Elle les invita à la suivre, quand John se sentit scruté : En effet, Vala, qui se tenait derrière Daniel, le toisait de haut en bas ; Arrivée à sa hauteur :

Vala : « Je pense que ce séjour sera très intéressant … »

Elle lui tapa amicalement sur le torse et lui fit un clin d'œil, avant de suivre les autres, laissant John à la fois stupéfait, perplexe et amusé.

A cause de l'attaque imminente des Oris, le SGC avait envoyé SG1 pour trouver une solution pouvant freiner la progression des Oris ; l'équipe ne devait pas rester plus de 2 jours, mais cela suffisait à Rodney …

oOo

La journée avait à peine commencé et pourtant elle semblait durée une éternité pour John : il était là, accoudé à la table du labo de Rodney : Mais pourquoi avait-il insisté pour qu'il soit présent ??? Il ne le regardait même pas !! John se demandait aussi pourquoi il avait dit oui ?!? Peut-être voulait-il garder un œil sur Rodney face à Sam ; mais il se dit qu'elle était bien assez grande pour se défendre elle-même !

Rodney était trop occupé à expliquer les lois de la physique quantique à Sam, laissant John et Cameron en léthargie totale !!

John : « Bon, et bien moi je vous laisse ! On se voit ce midi au mess … »

Cameron : « Je vous suis … »

Cameron lui emboita le pas avec plaisir …

Dans le couloir, Cameron et John discutèrent de choses et d'autres, l'un parlant des nouveautés sur Terre : les chanteurs, les films, le gagnant du superbowl, l'autre parlant des Wraiths, des Asurans et des Geniis (chacun ses priorités !!!).

Cameron : « Bah je dois dire que niveau méchants, vous avez atteint le quota ! »

John : « Vous n'êtes pas mal loti avec les Oris vous aussi ! »

Cameron acquiesça d'un signe de tête. En marchant, ils croisèrent le Dr Keller :

Keller : « Bonjour colonel. »

John : « Salut … Dr Keller je vous présente le colonel Mitchell, venu directement de la Terre … Colonel, voici le Dr Keller, notre nouvelle doctoresse ! »

Keller : « Enchantée ! »

Cameron : « Moi de même ! »

Elles les laissèrent en les saluant de la tête, Cameron se retournant sur son passage :

Cameron : « Pas mal … Très jolie. »

John : « En effet … »

Cameron lui lança un regard soupçonneux :

John : « Quoi ? »

Cameron : « Vous avez déjà … enfin vous voyez … avec elle … »

John : « Non ! Jamais … c'est ………. non ! »

Cameron : « Pourtant, c'est une civile et … elle est pas mal du tout ! »

John : « Euh non, c'est pas mon type … je préfère les brunes ! » ( comme par hasard hihihihi !!)

Cameron : « Je ne sais pas si je pourrais vivre ici … Je veux dire, loin de tout : ma famille, mes amis … la télé !!!! »

John : « On s'habitue … les amis : on s'en fait ici, la télé : on en a installé … »

Cameron : « La famille ? »

John : « La famille … je ne l'ai jamais quitté ! » (Oh, c'est mignon !!)

Cameron esquissa un sourire.

Cameron : « Alors, qu'est ce qu'on peut faire ici quand on a pas de mission ? »

John : « Golf ? »

Cameron : « Golf ! »

oOo

Daniel : « C'est fabuleux ! Cette base de données est incroyablement complète ! »

Liz : « N'est ce pas ? Nous n'avons pas encore trouvé le moyen de sauvegarder toutes les données : non seulement elles sont trop nombreuses, mais en plus, elles sont volumineuses ! McKay a réussi à installer un programme de compression nous permettant de mettre un maximum d'informations. »

Daniel : « C'est fascinant ! Vous pensez qu'il vous reste combien de données à répertorier ? »

Liz : « Plus de la moitié, au moins ! »

Daniel : « Extraordinaire, je … »

Vala : « Fabuleux, fascinant, extraordinaire … Daniel, je ne voudrais pas jouer les rabat-joies, mais vous pourriez vous exprimez avec plus d'un mot dans chaque phrase ?!? »

Vala se trouvait dans le bureau de Liz, adossée contre un mur, dans la pénombre, alors que Daniel était assis en face d'Elizabeth à son bureau.

Daniel : « Vala … Pourriez-vous … Vous taire ? »

Vala, prenant une voix de petite fille : « Mais euhhhhhh !!! Le colonel Carter s'amuse avec le Dr McKay, Cameron est en train de faire du tourisme, vous, vous êtes ici, et moi … je m'ennuie ! C'est vrai quoi, vous pourriez me laisser aller ou je veux … je ne vais rien casser, c'est promis ! Je ne risque pas de m'en aller, on est entouré d'eau !»

Elle avait prit une moue boudeuse, les bras croisés.

Daniel : « C'est hors de question ! Vous seriez capable de faire exploser la citée ! »

Liz : « Dr Jackson, vous pourriez peut-être la laisser visiter la citée en compagnie de Teyla ou Ronon ?!? Avec eux, je suis sûre que la citée ne risque rien ! »

Daniel souffla, agacé par le comportement de Vala :

Daniel : « Très bien ! Mais ne touchez à rien ! »

Vala, sautillant sur place : « Chouette ! C'est promis … »

En passant à coté de lui, elle l'embrassa furtivement sur la joue, ce qui surprit Elizabeth, qui détourna le regard.

Mais en sortant du bureau, Vala se retourna pour voir que Daniel était retourné à sa conversation avec Elizabeth : ils avaient l'air de bien s'entendre !!!

Elle avait peut-être fait une boulette en les laissant tout les 2 !

oOo

Elle fut accueillie à la sortie du bureau par Teyla, qui afficha un grand sourire :

Vala : « Bon alors, qu'est ce qu'on fait ? »

Teyla : « Et bien … nous pourrions faire le tour de la citée ?!? »

Vala : « Je vous suis … »

Au bout de quelques minutes, poussée par la curiosité, Vala ne put se retenir de poser une question :

Vala : « Dites … Comment vous faites ? je veux dire, pour rester ici 24h/24h ? Ce n'est pas que je n'apprécie pas l'esthétique de cette citée, mais tous ces couloirs se ressemblent, les pièces sont les mêmes … C'est triste et monotone ! »

Teyla : « Oui peut-être ! mais passé l'esthétique, cette citée est tout bonnement magnifique et regorge de nouvelles technologies … C'est aussi le dernier vestige d'une civilisation perdue, et un espoir pour des personnes comme mon peuple. »

Vala : « Oui, mais il n'y a rien à faire ici ! »

Elles croisèrent un groupes de militaires :

Vala : « Pourtant, il y a de quoi faire !! Ils sont mignons. »

Teyla : « Vous savez, on ne remarque pas ces choses là ! »

Vala l'arrêta en lui posa la main sur un bras : « Vous voulez dire que vous … vous ne faites … jamais ??? »

Teyla ne voyait pas du tout de quoi parlait Vala, et sa tête retranscrivait tout à fait sa pensée :

Vala : « Quoi ? vous avez pas ??? Laissez tomber ! Et ce colonel Sheppard, il est célibataire ?!? »

Teyla fut surprise par une telle demande : « Euh je n'en sais rien, je pense oui ! Mais ça ne me regarde pas de toute manière ! »

Vala : « Oh je vous en pris !!! Ne me dites pas que vous n'y avez jamais pensé ? Avec tous ces paquets de testostérones qui se baladent ici, moi, je serais la femme la plus heureuse de la citée … et eux, des hommes chanceux !! »

Teyla : « Le colonel Sheppard est un ami, c'est tout ! »

Vala : « Donc, le champ est libre ?? »

Teyla, amusée : « Oui ….. le champ ……… est libre !! »

Elles continuèrent leur tour, Vala ayant retrouver le sourire : son séjour sera nettement plus intéressant à présent, la chasse est ouverte !!

A suivre …


	2. Chapter 2

oOo

Rodney et Sam étaient toujours dans le labo : les heures passaient sans que l'un ou l'autre ne s'en rende compte :

Sam : « Ce programme est génial ! »

Rod : « Merci !!! C'était un jeu d'enfant … mais il est encore insuffisant ! Il y a tellement de choses à découvrir encore … je crois que toute une vie ne suffirait pas ! »

Sam : « Malheureusement, on a pas toute une vie ! Les Oris sont à nos portes, et si nous sommes venus jusqu'ici c'est pour essayer de trouver, dans la base de données d'Atlantis, un moyen de les contrer. »

Rod : « Oui, en effet ! Je ne sais pas si on trouvera quoique ce soit d'utile, mais … on va chercher ! »

Sam : « C'est pour ça que je suis là ! »

Rod : « Oh … moi qui croyais que vous étiez venue pour me voir ! »

Sam : « Faut pas rêver !! »

Rod, déçu : « ah bon … »

oOo

Après d'âpres recherches, tout le monde se retrouva au mess pour déjeuner : les discussions allaient bon train : chacun ayant une anecdote sur les évènements passés ; Cameron, Ronon, Teyla et John parlaient football (même si Ronon et Teyla n'y pigeaient rien !), Elizabeth et Daniel était en grande conversation sur des artefacts trouvés sur Terre parlant de Merlin ; Sam et Rodney, eux, étaient en train de refaire le monde, seule Vala restait là, le nez dans son assiette, jetant de temps en temps des regards soupçonneux vers Daniel et Elizabeth, qui semblaient très très bien s'entendre … trop au gout de Vala. Elle reporta alors son attention sur Sheppard, qui tentait d'expliquer le plus simplement possible les règles du football. Il était juste devant elle : elle tenta alors une approche en se mêlant de la conversation, mais à aucun moment, elle ne put en placer une : elle ne comprenait pas un traitre mot de la conversation !!! Elle décida d'attendre que le repas soit fini pour l'approcher, mais elle garda tout de même un œil sur lui …

A la fin du déjeuner, Rodney, suivi de Sam reparti en direction des labos, John invita Cameron et Daniel à faire le tour de la citée en jumper ; ce dernier déclina l'invitation, prétextant avoir beaucoup de travail avec Liz. A ces mots, Vala se porta volontaire pour les accompagner pour ce petit voyage. Même si Daniel n'était pas tout à fait pour, il la laissa sous la responsabilité de John. Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, John, ainsi que Cameron et Vala partirent en direction des hangars. Ronon et Teyla repartirent vaquer à leurs occupations, laissant Daniel et Liz seuls :

Elizabeth : « Vous êtes dur avec Vala, non ? »

Daniel : « Vous dites cela parce que vous ne la connaissez pas ! C'est une catastrophe ambulante ! »

Elizabeth : « Elle ne doit pas l'être tant que cela, sinon vous ne l'auriez pas intégrer à votre équipe !! »

Daniel : « Tout est relatif !! »

Liz : « Je pense qu'elle doit avoir certaines qualités quand même ! »

Daniel : « Faut les trouver… »

Liz : « J'ai un lieu à vous montrer … »

Ils traversèrent la citée pour se retrouver dans une salle circulaire ou se trouvait un panneau de contrôle et un écran :

Daniel : « Qu'est ce que c'est ? »

Liz : « Vous allez voir ! »

Elle activa la console et une voix dans la langue des Anciens se diffusa dans la pièce :

Daniel : « C'est de l'Ancien ? »

Liz : « Oui … j'ai traduis la majeure partie du discours, mais quelques subtilités m'échappent encore… »

Elle lui donna ses retranscriptions ; Daniel y jeta un œil tout en écoutant la bande :

Daniel : « C'est une traduction assez fidèle, félicitations ! Enfin une personne qui parle l'Ancien, je commençais à me sentir seul sur Terre.»

Liz, toute fière : « Merci ! Ca nous apprend comment et pourquoi les Anciens, il y a 10000 ans, sont partis d'Atlantis. »

Daniel : « Les … Wraiths ? c'est ça ? »

Liz : « Oui … Plus tard, on a compris que ce sont les Anciens eux-mêmes qui avaient crées les Wraiths : ils ont dispersé des hommes dans toute la galaxie :mais en mettant des humains sur une planète infestée d'insectes suceur de sang … au fils des années, ils ont crée les Wraiths … »

Daniel : « C'est ce qu'on appelle une boulette ! »

Liz : « On peut dire ça … »

oOo

John s'était mis aux commandes du jumper, Cameron à coté de lui, Vala à l'arrière :

Cameron : « Ne touchez à rien … »

Vala : « Ca va, ça va … j'ai compris »

Cameron : « C'est une machine magnifique ! Elle tourne à combien de jets ? »

John : « Je l'ai testé jusqu'à 5 jets … Mais je suis sûr qu'il peut aller plus vite ! Il est aussi submersible ! »

Cameron : « Combien de pieds ? »

John : « On est descendu à 1500 pieds ; il y a une plate-forme sous marine dans laquelle on a installé une seconde base … On ira y faire un petit tour ! »

Cameron : « Cool ! »

Vala : « Dites donc, en temps normal, j'aurais adoré que vous parliez de vos grosses machines et de leur vitesse … mais est ce qu'on pourrait décoller ?!? »

John esquissa un grand sourire, puis décolla. Ils firent le tour de la citée :

Cameron : « Waouhhhhh ! Cette citée est gigantesque ! »

John : « C'est vrai … On a tendance à l'oublier une fois qu'on est dedans ! Ca fait 3 ans qu'on y est, et on a pas encore couvert la moitié de la surface d'Atlantis. »

Vala se leva, pour voir à son tour la citée d'en haut :

Vala : « Le ménage ne doit pas être une partie de plaisir là dedans ! Comment vous faites pour pas vous perdre ? »

John, qui trouva sa réflexion et sa question plus que farfelus, lui répondit tout aussi ironiquement :

John : « Et bien, c'est pour ça qu'on porte constamment une radio, pour appeler à l'aide au cas ou ! Pour ce qui est du nettoyage … bah, moi je le fais pas, alors ! »

Vala s'approcha un peu plus de John, elle posa ses deux mains sur ses épaules :

Vala : « Oh mais moi, je suis une vraie petite fée du logis ! Je n'ai besoin que d'affection … les bras d'un homme ; un militaire par exemple !! »

Cameron : « Bon Vala … asseyez-vous et par pitié … taisez-vous !!! »

Vala se rassit sans avoir jeté un autre clin d'œil vers John et le gratifia d'un large sourire laissant apparaître une dentition impeccable (digne d'une pub de colgate). Elle tira la langue et retourna s'asseoir.

John s'éloigna de la citée et en quelques minutes, ils virent à l'horizon le continent :

Cameron : « C'est quoi ça ? »

John : « Cette planète est recouverte à plus de 70 d'eau : la seule terre est ce que l'on a appelé « le continent » ou habite le peuple de Teyla. »

Vala : « Teyla ? Elle est de cette planète ? »

John : « Non, Elle vient de la planète Athos, mais après une rafle des Wraiths, on les a amené ici. »

Vala : « Quelle générosité … ça ne m'étonne pas venant de vous .. »

Cameron : « C'est fini oui ?!? »

John se sentit légèrement mal à l'aise, mais il trouva cette jeune femme assez amusante : cela changeait de la rigidité de Liz ou de Teyla.

John : « Dites … elle est toujours comme ça ? »

Cameron : « Et encore … Là, elle insiste pas des masses parce qu'elle est timide ! »

Vala : « Ahah !! Très drôle… »

John : « Prêt à plonger ? »

Il n'attendit pas la réponse et plongea dans l'océan.

Cameron : « La vache … »

John : « Impressionnant non ? »

Ils restèrent bouche bée en découvrant la plate-forme sous marine.

oOo

Après cette balade, ils rentrèrent dans l'après-midi :

Cameron : « Merci pour cette balade !!! »

John : « Mais de rien, ce fut un plaisir ! »

Cameron : « Je vais aller rejoindre le colonel Carter et le Dr McKay … Vala, on y va ! »

Vala : « Oh, je pense que je vais rester avec le colonel Sheppard ; je pense pas que Sam soit heureuse de m'avoir dans ses pattes ! »

John : « Allez-y ! je m'occupe … d'elle ! »

Vala : « Mais j'espère bien !! »

Cameron les laissa seuls ; A peine eut-il disparu au détours d'un couloir, que Vala fondit littéralement sur John :

Vala : « Alors, on fait quoi ? Enfin moi, j'ai une petite idée de la manière d'occuper le temps ! »

John : « Oui et bien … Je comptais rejoindre Ronon et Teyla … si vous voulez venir ! »

Vala : « Et comment ! Vous ne vous débarrasserez pas de moi comme ça ! »

Pendant le chemin qui les menaient vers la salle d'entrainement , Vala chercha à se rapprocher de John, mais ce dernier repoussait gentiment ses avances :

Vala : « Dites … Vous connaissez bien de Dr Weir ? »

John : « Euh, bah c'est mon boss et une amie aussi… »

Vala : « Ah ! juste une amie ? »

John : « Oui !!! juste une amie … Pourquoi ? »

Vala : « Non comme ça ! c'est juste que … à votre avis, elle a quelqu'un ? »

John trouva cette question plus que saugrenue :

John : « Pourquoi ? C'est votre type ? »

Vala : « Ah non !!!!! Moi j'adore les mâles virils et musclés … comme vous … »

John : « Oui ok. Mais moi, je ne suis pas enfin … intéressé»

Vala : « Vous êtes gay ? »

John : « Quoi ???? Mais non ! pas du tout ! »

Vala : « Non parce que les seules raisons pour qu'un homme ne soit pas attiré par une belle femme telle que moi est que soit il est gay, soit il est déjà pris ou soit il est attiré par une autre femme ! »

John, plus que gêné : « Et bien, il se pourrait que ce soit une des deux dernières propositions. Bon, je dois passer au bureau d'Elizabeth d'abord… »

Vala : « Pas de problème ! Je verrais mon Daniel comme ça ! »

oOo

Daniel et Liz était retourné dans le bureau de cette dernière avec une tonne de papiers, livres et autres paperasses.

Daniel : « Merci de prêter ces documents, ils me seront d'une grande aide ! Bien sur, je vous les restituerais ! »

Liz : « Mais je l'espère bien ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, nous avons une copie dans nos bases de données ! gardez-les tant qu'ils vous seront utiles ! »

Daniel : « Ce poste vous plait ? »

Liz : « Oui, même si ma position a souvent été remise en question, je dois dire que … ma vie est ici aujourd'hui ! J'aime Atlantis : il y a tant de choses à découvrir, à faire, nous avons rencontré tellement de personnes … Je crois qu'à présent je n'imagine pas ma vie sans cette citée. »

Daniel : « C'est sur que retourner à la vie terrestre doit être inimaginable ! Votre retour forcé l'année dernière a dû être dur ! (1) »

Liz : « Oui, mais heureusement, je suis revenue … Il y a quelque chose que je dois vous montrer, ce sont des données trouvées dans un des laboratoire ! »

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers l'unique étagère de son bureau ; trop petite, elle monta sur un petit tabouret : Daniel, de peur qu'elle ne tombe, se leva à son tour et se posta derrière elle au cas ou … Son intuition fut la bonne : Elizabeth, en attrapant le gros livre, perdit l'équilibre : elle eut à peine le temps de se retourner ; elle tomba dans les bras de Daniel !

Au même moment, John aperçut la silhouette de Liz dans les bras de Daniel : il eut un pincement au cœur, mais se garda bien de le montrer ! Vala qui le suivait, assista aussi à la scène :

Vala : « Ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre ces deux là ! En tant que vieilles connaissances ! Je comprends qu'il soit plus attiré par une femme qui ait les mêmes … passions que lui.»

John : « Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire ? »

Vala : « Ils se connaissent depuis longtemps… avant que je n'entre dans la vie de mon cher Daniel ! Si j'ai bien compris, elle était à la tête du SGC avant que le général O'Neill ne lui succède… quelques mois avant de rejoindre l'Antarctique ! C'est Daniel qui me l'a dit ! »

John fixait à présent Elizabeth qui souriait à Daniel : jamais, elle ne lui avait sourit comme ça !!!

Vala : « Bon, on reste là, ou on entre ? »

John, poussé presque par Vala, entra dans le bureau, non sans avoir frappé avant.

John : « On ne vous dérange pas ? »

Elizabeth effaça son sourire pour prendre un air plus sérieux :

Liz : « Non pas du tout ! »

Daniel : « Qu'est ce que vous avez encore fait ? »

Vala : « Moi ? mais rien, au contraire, j'ai été très sage … hein John ?!? »

Elle posa son bras autour des épaules de John, stoïque et droit comme un « i » !

Liz : « Cette balade s'est bien passée ? »

Vala : « Oui, John est un pilote hors pair ! »

Elizabeth était presque gênée par la proximité de Vala et John : elle était étonnée d'ailleurs que ce dernier ne dise et fasse rien face à ses assauts !! Pourquoi il ne disait rien ?!? Pourquoi ne la repoussait-il pas ?!? Ce pourrait-il que …

John : « Je voulais juste vous dire qu'on était de retour, au cas ou vous auriez besoin de … moi ! »

Liz : « Très bien, j'en prends note ! Nous avons presque terminé de notre coté : le Dr Jackson a trouvé tous ce qu'il voulait ! »

Daniel : « Grâce aux avancements de vos découvertes et à la classification méticuleuse d'Elizabeth, les recherches ont été facilités !! »

Liz : « Merci … »

John : « Bon bah on va vous laisser à vos recherches alors … amusez-vous bien ! »

John reparti, le feu aux joues, suivi de Vala.

Daniel : « C'est le plus haut gradé ici ? »

Liz : « Oui il a était promu il y a deux ans au titre de colonel. »

Daniel : « Il a l'air très … pro ! »

Liz : « Oui, il l'est … »

A suivre …

(1) : The Return part 1.


	3. Chapter 3

oOo

Le soir était tombé sur Atlantis … Une longue journée s'acheva sur les au revoir et les bonsoirs de SG1. Sam, Cameron, Daniel et Vala regagnèrent chacun leur chambre, ainsi que l'équipe SGA. John raccompagna Elizabeth car leur chambre respective étaient dans le même secteur. Au pas de la porte d'Elizabeth, John lui posa une question qui le tourmentait depuis qu'il l'avait vu dans les bras de Daniel.

John : « Dites, vous et le Dr Jackson, vous vous connaissez bien ? »

Liz : « Et bien, c'est en partie lui qui m'a accueilli au sein du SGC ; même si notre première rencontre n'a pas été des plus chaleureuse : je m'en souviens encore : j'admirais la porte des Etoiles, c'était la première fois que je la voyais, on venait de m'affecter à la tête du SGC … Il m'a bien fait comprendre qu'il était presque indispensable pour cette mission ! Et puis, de fils en aiguille, on a sympathisé : il m'aidé à comprendre ce nouveau monde qu'étaient les voyages interstellaires, les goa'ulds et autres bizarreries de ce genre ! »

John : « Ah je vois … il compte beaucoup … »

Liz : « Et bien, nous partageons le même engouement pour la civilisation des Anciens, et c'est le seul, à ma connaissance, qui sache parler, comprendre, lire et écrire l'Ancien … »

John : « … A part vous ! »

Liz : « A part moi ! »

Serait-il jaloux de l'admiration que Liz portait à Jackson ? Non !!!! Il était juste … désappointé de voir que Liz …. Oh puis merde ! Si !!! il était jaloux !!!!

John : « Bon, et bien bonne nuit Elizabeth, faites de beaux rêves … »

Liz : « Merci … vous aussi ! »

Il fit alors un geste complètement débile : il lui déposa un baiser sur la joue !!

Liz, plus que surprise, n'eut même pas la présence d'esprit de dire quoique ce soit : elle resta là, sans bouger, sans dire un mot : elle le regarda s'éloigner …

Mais pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Mais qu'est ce qu'il a fait ?

oOo

Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? je suis stupide ou quoi ? qu'est ce qu'elle va penser de moi ??? Tant de questions qui se bousculaient dans la tête de John ; alors qu'il se dirigeait vers ses quartiers, il s'arrêta quelques secondes, s'appuya contre un mur et tapa sa tête contre celui-ci. Mais quel crétin …Elle va croire que …

Après quelques secondes, il reprit son chemin … Mais ses problèmes ne faisaient que commencer …

Il entra dans sa chambre, la pénombre envahissait la pièce ; il tâtonna pour trouver l'interrupteur : une fois la lumière allumée, il eut la surprise de trouver Vala assise sur le lit de John, les jambes croisées. ( scène familière pour Vala !!!!)

John : « Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ? »

Vala se dandina sur le lit, affichant son plus grand sourire : elle portait la tenue réglementaire de SG1, en ayant enlevé sa veste !

Vala : « Je passais par là, et je me disais que je pourrais vous dire bonsoir ! »

John : « C'est gentils, très gentils même ! Mais là, je dois me coucher … je suis fatigué ! »

Vala : « Oh mais, ne vous gênez pas pour moi, faites comme chez vous … »

Elle se poussa, laissant une place libre pour John ; elle tapa doucement la place vacante comme pour dire « allez, viens voir maman !! »

John ne savait pas quoi faire : il était encore sous le choc du geste qu'il avait eu envers Liz.

John : « Euh non merci … je suis épuisé, et franchement, je n'ai pas le cœur à … »

Vala : « Oh allez John, je sais que vous en mourrez d'envie : seul depuis 3 ans sur cette citée au milieu de l'océan, qui est lui même sur une planète au milieu de l'espace … à des années lumières ……….. de moi ! »

Elle se leva et se colla à John, posant ses mains sur le torse de John ; ce dernier, surpris, se plaqua contre le mur, coincé !

John : « Voyons Vala … cette histoire ne peut pas marcher ! Vous allez repartir demain … les histoires courtes, c'est pas mon truc …En plus, vous n'êtes pas mon genre ! »

Vala : « Oui je vois, votre genre, c'est les grandes brunes, ayant des tendances à mettre des hauts rouges … »

John : « Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parler ! »

Vala : « Bah voyons ! J'ai vu votre regard quand Elizabeth et Daniel ce sont enlacés ! »

John : « Vala !! Ca suffit … »

Vala : « Vous êtes vieux jeu …. Pire que mon Daniel ! »

John : « Bah parlons-en du Dr Jackson : je suis déçu de voir que vous lui êtes infidèle … »

Vala : « Il avait pas l'air de s'en préoccuper dans les bras d'Elizabeth. Et puis, si on lui dit rien … il ne saura jamais ! »

Elle fit parcourir ses doigts de la taille aux épaules de John. Elle approcha sa bouche du visage de John… mais par une pirouette, il s'évada de l'emprise de Vala.

Au même instant, Liz, toujours sonnée par ce baiser furtif, sur la joue certes, mais un baiser quand même, ne savait pas quoi faire ! Elle était là, assise sur son lit ! Elle se leva, tourna en rond, il fallait qu'elle s'aère … Elle sortit de sa chambre, et vagabonda dans les couloirs, mais bizarrement, c'est vers la chambre de John qu'elle fit un détour pour repartir en direction de ses quartiers …

John : « Bon, maintenant, ça suffit ; partez avant que je ne sois grossier et désagréable !!! »

Vala : « Vous n'êtes pas drôle … On aurait pu s'amuser toute la nuit vous et moi … Vous ne savez pas ce que vous perdez ! »

John : « Oui, c'est dommage en effet ! Mais croyez-moi …vous ne ratez rien non plus… »

Alors qu'il la poussa dehors, avec tout le tact dont il pouvait faire preuve et un léger sourire, elle se retourna, et avec la vitesse et l'agilité d'un chat, elle lui déposa un baiser sur la bouche ! Puis elle partie, non sans lui avoir envoyé un baiser à distance ( vous savez le truc : on embrasse sa main et on souffle pour envoyer le baiser !!!). John referma la porte, sans savoir que quelqu'un les avait vu …

Au détour d'un couloir, Elizabeth aperçut Vala, qui sortait de la chambre de John : non seulement il souriait, mais elle l'embrassa même ! Mais je rêve ?!? Il m'embrasse et quelques minutes, il emballe une autre femme ! Elizabeth était furieuse, elle aurait voulu le voir et lui démonter la tête !!! Mais elle fit demi-tour : elle était plus civilisée que ça !

Une fois dans sa chambre, elle repensa à cette scène : Vala … ça faisait à peine une journée qu'elle était ici, et John l'avait mise dans son lit ! Alors qu'elle, elle était là, depuis 3 ans, à ses cotés … et il n'avait jamais eu de gestes tels que ceux-ci. Si elle avait été plus entreprenante avec lui plutôt, peut être que ça aurait été elle qui serait sortie de cette chambre… De rage, elle balança un livre contre le mur … Mais pourquoi réagissait-elle si violemment ?!? Après tout, John était adulte, il faisait ce qu'il voulait … C'était un homme : il avait surement des besoins … masculins à assouvir ! D'accord Vala était une jolie femme, mais quand même, elle repartait demain … A moins que ce soit ce que recherche John : une aventure sans lendemain ! Et c'est peut être pour ça, qu'il ne voulait pas s'engager avec quelqu'un de la citée … trop proche surement !!!

Cette nuit là, elle eut du mal à trouver le sommeil … un sentiment de jalousie l'envahie alors.

oOo

Le réveil fut assez difficile que ce soit pour John ou pour Liz : A peine levé, chacun n'avait qu'une idée … se recoucher !! Ce fut John qui se leva en premier ; il trébucha sur quelque chose à terre : c'était le blouson de Vala ; elle l'avait laissé ici la veille ! en le prenant, il souffla de dépit : cette fille avait un tempérament de feu !! Il repensa au coup qu'elle lui avait fait hier ; il n'en revenait toujours pas : c'est sur que c'était pas Elizabeth qui lui serait une truc pareil …. Dommage !

De son coté, Elizabeth n'avait aucune envie de sortir de sa chambre : elle ne voulait voir ni Vala, ni John … Elle resta là, dans son lit … peut être qu'ils ne verraient pas son absence ?!? Non mais n'importe quoi Liz … tu agis comme une enfant … Après tout, personne ne sait que tu sais … Tu as juste à faire comme d'habitude : faire semblant ! Et puis après tout, John était juste un ami, juste un ami ; elle ne voyait pas pourquoi elle se mettait dans cet état : il faisait ce qu'il voulait de sa vie …

Elle se décida enfin à se lever ; mais elle resta longuement sous le jet de sa douche, les mèches de ses cheveux glissant le long de son visage : cette vision de Vala embrassant John … Quand elle sortit de sa chambre, elle fut accueillie par Teyla :

Teyla : « Bonjour Elizabeth, j'allais au mess … vous m'accompagnez ? »

Liz : « Avec plaisir. »

Teyla : « Bien dormi ? »

Liz : « Oui, on peut dire ça … »

Teyla : « Comment ça ? »

Liz : « Oh rien, juste un petit mal de crâne qui a eu du mal à passer … mais c'est fini… »

Elles entrèrent dans le mess, Elizabeth remarqua tout de suite Vala en train de manger à la table de Daniel, Ronon, Sam et Rodney. Elizabeth sentait un pincement au cœur.

Teyla : « Bonjour tout le monde. »

Sam : « Bonjour. »

Elizabeth, sans pouvoir lâcher son regard de Vala, esquissa un sourire et donna un léger coups de tête pour saluer tout le monde, puis elle s'assit à coté de Sam, juste en face de Daniel.

Liz : « Alors … Colonel Carter, vous avez trouvé votre bonheur sur Atlantis ? »

Sam : « Et bien, je dois dire que je suis épatée par tant de technologies … J'ai trouvé des choses intéressantes … »

Daniel : « Oui, grâce à vous et vos recherches, on en sait un peu plus sur l'avènement des Oris … Merci Elizabeth »

Vala, murmurant : « Bah voyons … »

Elle retrouva le sourire, quand elle vit John qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce, elle se leva et fit de grands signes :

Vala : « Eh Oh ! John !!!! »

Elizabeth sentit la colère montée : qu'elle pouvait être … démonstrative !

John s'approcha alors, leva la main et donna un « bonjour » général, puis il se tourna vers Vala :

John : « Tenez, vous avez oublié ça hier soir … »

Vala : « Oh merci … »

S'en était trop !! Elizabeth se leva, son plateau à la main :

Liz : « Bon … je dois y aller, j'ai du boulot, messieurs … mesdames, à plus tard ! »

Elle sortit précipitamment du mess, son plateau toujours à la main : elle ne s'en rendit compte qu'une fois sortie … Tant pis ! elle l'emmena jusqu'à son bureau, ou elle finit alors son petit-déjeuner.

Elle s'assit à son bureau et mordit dans un croissant, les yeux dans le vague …

John : « Bah alors, qu'est ce qui vous arrive ? »

Liz ne l'avait même pas entendu arriver :

Liz : « Vous me suivez maintenant ? »

John : « Non, mais je devais vous parler, mais vous êtes partie si vite … »

Liz : « Oui euh, désolée … mais j'ai des tas de choses à faire avant que SG1 reparte. »

John : « Je vois. Je peux vous aider peut être ? »

Liz : « Non ça ira, merci . »

En marmonnant, Liz : « Vous devriez vous occuper de Vala ! »

John : « Quoi ? »

Liz : « Non rien … je disais juste que … j'ai du travail ! »

John tourna les talons, puis s'arrêta au pas de la porte :

John : « Elizabeth, il faut qu'on parle d'hier soir … »

Liz : « De quoi ? »

John : « Et bien, si c'est pour cela que vous êtes gênée, il n'y a pas de quoi l'être ! »

Liz : « Ah oui ? vraiment ? Gênée ? »

John : « Si … je vous ai embrassé, c'était par pur réflexe ! Pour vous dire bonne nuit ! Je n'ai pas réfléchi … »

Bah voyons, il n'a pas réfléchi … c'est tellement facile comme excuse ! Il n'a pas réfléchi non plus quand il a emmené Vala dans sa chambre ?!?

Liz : « Ecoutez, ça n'a rien à voir avec … ce baiser ! J'ai été surprise, certes, mais il ne signifiait rien !!! je veux dire, c'était juste un baiser sur la joue, il n'y a pas de quoi en faire un plat ! »

John, déconcerté par l'aisance avec laquelle Elizabeth occultait ce baiser, ne put rien répondre.

Liz : « Maintenant, si vous n'avez plus rien à me dire … j'ai du travail. »

John sortit de la pièce complètement à l'Ouest ! Il se retourna pour la regarder une dernière fois : elle était déjà replongée dans ses dossiers ! C'est dingue : elle n'avait rien à dire ? Ca ne lui avait rien fait ? Pourtant, John avait l'impression qu'elle lui en voulait : mais si ce n'était pas pour ce baiser, c'était pourquoi alors ?

Mais qu'est ce qu'il pouvait être borné quand il s'y mettait : avec son regard innocent ; comme s'il n'avait rien fait ! Il ne lui avait même pas parlé de Vala ; en même temps, pourquoi l'aurait-il fait ? C'était sa vie ! Mais lui rapporter sa veste, comme ça, devant tout le monde !!! A croire qu'il en était fier …

Elle ne put même pas finir son plateau ! elle le mit de coté, et se replongea dans son ordinateur… Qu'il pouvait être idiot !

oOo

Elizabeth n'était pas ressortie de son bureau avant le midi, ou Daniel vint la chercher :

Daniel : « Je vous dérange ? »

Liz : « Non pas dut tout ! »

Daniel : « Je me demandais si vous seriez des nôtres pour le déjeuner ? »

Elle regarda sa montre : en effet, il était 13h passée … Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux :

Liz : « Oh eh bien, j'étais débordée, je n'ai pas vu le temps passé ! »

Daniel s'assit en face d'elle et croisa les bras …

Daniel : « Vous allez bien ? vous semblez … quelque peu énervée ?!? »

Liz : « Non, tout va bien ! je vous assure … le poids des responsabilités surement ! »

Daniel : « Allez, venez déjeuner… Ca ne vous fera pas de mal ! »

Elizabeth accepta finalement ; elle se leva et suivit Daniel… Ce dernier heurta John au passage :

John : « Oh désolé ! je … je venais voir si Elizabeth voulait déjeuner ? »

Liz ne laissa pas Daniel répondre :

Liz : « Eh bien, en fait, Daniel m'a invité à déjeuner … nous partions au mess ! »

John, une pointe de déception dans la voix : « Ah bon, bah … bon appétit alors. »

Liz : « Merci ! »

Elle attrapa le bras de Daniel, et ils partirent ensemble en direction du mess, laissant John en plan devant le bureau. Vala avait peut être raison : ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps et avaient beaucoup points communs … Ils semblaient bien s'entendre … Une pensée lui traversa alors l'esprit : et si elle repartait avec lui sur Terre ? Non, elle ne pouvait pas faire ça, elle adorait trop Atlantis : il se souvenait de la dépression dans laquelle Elizabeth s'était plongée quand ils avaient été chassés de la citée par les Anciens. Mais d'un autre coté, depuis quelques temps, les autorités sur Terre lui accordaient de moins en moins de crédits ; chaque jour, ils lui enlevaient le peu de pouvoir qu'elle avait su garder depuis son retour sur Terre il y a 2 ans (2). Elle avait les mains de plus en plus liées et de moins en moins de marge de manœuvre. Non, elle ne pouvait pas partir … Elle avait toujours placé sa carrière avant la vie personnelle, ce n'est pas maintenant qu'elle allait faire le contraire.

Il partit en direction des hangars, quelques peu inquiet .

En y arrivant, il eut la désagréable surprise d'y voir Vala :

Vala : « Ah je me demandais quand vous arriveriez ! »

John : « Comment vous saviez que j'y serais ? »

Vala : « Il est bon de sympathiser avec la population locale …Teyla m'a dit que vous deviez faire un vol d'essai alors … je me suis dit que je pourrais vous accompagner ! »

John soupira, il ne voulait pas du tout se coltiner Vala pendant 2 heures dans un espace clos comme celui d'un jumper !

John : « Bon écoutez, ce n'est pas une partie de rigolade ! ce sera ennuyeux, long et terriblement … ennuyeux ! »

Vala : « Raison de plus ! J'égayerai votre voyage… il sera moins chiant ! »

John capitula devant l'insistance de la jeune femme !

John : « Les autres sont au courant ? »

Vala : « Bien sur !! De toutes manières, ils feraient n'importe quoi pour ne pas m'avoir dans leurs pattes !! »

Ils entrèrent dans le jumper : Dieu que ce voyage allait être long !!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

oOo

Au mess, Daniel et Liz retrouvèrent Sam et Rodney en grande conversation : évidemment, personne ne comprenait un traître mot de ce qu'ils disaient ; d'ailleurs ça se lisait sur les visages de Ronon et Teyla qui, en temps normal ne supportaient pas les explications scientifiques de Rodney, étaient prêt à se pendre !!!

Sam : « Alors les fluctuations sont dispersées en d'infimes quantités de radiations au taux de … »

Daniel : « Re bonjour tout le monde, regardez qui j'ai trouvé dans son bureau toute seule ! »

Ronon laissa sa place à Elizabeth ; entendre touts ces discours lui avait taper sur le système !

Ronon : « Bon, je retourne à la salle d'armes. »

Elizabeth regarda autour d'elle, mais elle ne vis ni John, ni Vala :

Liz « Ou sont le colonel Sheppard et Vala ? »

Teyla : « Oh, le colonel est parti faire un vol de reconnaissance : il devait essayer le nouveau propulseur de McKay. »

Rodney : « Ah oui ! il m'en a parlé. »

Sam : « Et Vala ? »

Teyla : « Je pense qu'elle l'accompagne ! »

Décidément, ils ne peuvent plus se passer l'un de l'autre !! Elizabeth ne cacha pas sa déception : bah oui ! A force de le rembarrer, il fallait bien qu'il se tourne vers quelqu'un d'autre … et ce quelqu'un était Vala. Et s'il repartait sur Terre avec elle ? Liz eut une terrible vision : et s'il voulait quitter Atlantis pour fonder une famille ?!? Mais non, il ne pouvait pas partir comme ça ! Il était trop … militaire ! Elle savait qu'il ne partirait pas : ou du moins, pas maintenant ! fallait-il qu'elle le retienne ?

Elle déjeuna difficilement en imaginant John et Vala seuls dans le jumper…

Sam : « Bien ! c'est dommage que nous ne puissions pas rester plus longtemps ! Mais nous reviendrons … »

Rodney : « A la bonne heure !!! Ravi de l'entendre. »

Sam : « Calmez-vous Rodney : je disais ça surtout pour la citée … et Elizabeth bien sur. »

Liz lui sourit car elle savait que Sam adorait taquiner Rodney, et ce dernier ne marchait pas, il courait !!!

Rodney : « Ahah, je suis mort de rire !! Mais je sais qu'au fond de vous, vous étiez contente de me revoir ! »

Sam : « Oui Rodney, c'est ça ! Mais vraiment au fond alors … »

Le déjeuner passa dans les rires et les boutades de Rodney et de Sam… seule une personne semblait être ailleurs : dans un jumper par exemple…

oOo

John faisait le tour de la citée, Vala assise à coté de lui… Cette dernière n'était focalisée que sur John ; la vue qui s'offrait à elle lui importait peu, elle fixait John.

Vala : « Dites … Vous avez aimé hein ?!? »

John : « De quoi vous parlez ? »

Vala : « Du baiser ? Ne me dites pas que vous n'avez rien ressenti ? moi … j'ai bien aimé … enfin, ce fut bref mais …intense ! »

John : « J'ai ressenti quelques chose ! »

Vala, toute fière : « Ah Ahhhhh »

John : « Du dégout ! »

Vala, dépitée : « Ah….. »

John : « Ca vous prend souvent d'embrasser les gens ? On se connaît à peine ! En plus, si j'ai bien compris vous en pincer pour le Dr Jackson ! »

Vala : « Oui, enfin ça, c'est dans mes rêves !! Vous avez vu, tout comme moi, qu'il est plus proche du Dr Weir que je ne le serais jamais !! »

John grimaça en entendant ces mots.

Vala : « Alors autant nous consoler ensemble … Elle ne veut pas de vous et il ne veut pas de moi … »

John : « Qui vous a dit qu'elle ne voulait pas de moi ?!? »

Vala : « Bah ça se voit : vous êtes beau gosse … »

John : « …Merci ! »

Vala : « … de rien ; donc, vous êtes beau, fort, intelligent … alors pourquoi elle n'est pas tombée dans vos bras avant ?!? Ah moins que ce soit elle qui soit gay ! »

John : « Bien sur que non !!!!! c'est juste qu'elle ne veut pas mêler professionnel et privée. »

Vala : « Oui, ça c'est la bonne excuse ! je commence à connaître vos habitudes à vous les terriens : je regarde beaucoup de vos séries et films : à chaque fois c'est la même chose : on ne s'avoue pas notre amour, puis il arrive un malheur ou un quiproquo, et ensuite on pense que c'est la fin, mais enfin de compte, il y a un revirement de situation et les héros finissent ensemble ; c'est classique ! »

John : « Oui, mais là, on est pas dans un film ou une série ( si tu le dis ) ! Elle a des obligations et je peux comprendre que ça lui accaparent tout son temps ! »

Vala : « Vous êtes coincé c'est aussi simple que ça ! »

John : « Non, je ne le suis pas ! je suis raisonnable, c'est pas pareil ! »

Vala : « Blablablablablabla bla ….. Ennuyeux et coincé, c'est ce que vous êtes ! Je vous met au défis d'embrasser Elizabeth comme je vous ai embrassé !! »

John : « Mais je ne suis pas comme vous moi, j'ai toute ma tête ! »

Vala : « Petit joueur … »

John : « Je ne suis pas petit !! »

Le reste de la balade se passa dans le silence, sauf les rares fois ou Vala tenta de l'embrasser, mais John, alerte, l'en dissuada à chaque fois.

Une fois revenus sur Atlantis, Vala lâcha enfin la grappe à John ( enfin !!) pour le plus grand plaisir de ce dernier.

Dans l'après-midi, l'équipe SG1 se prépara à repartir ; dans son bureau, Elizabeth donna les dernières archives dont Daniel avait besoin ; Rodney donna ses dernières instructions à Sam pour le nouveau générateur, et John demanda à Cameron de lui enregistrer le prochain SuperBowl. Vala, elle, patientait gentiment en regardant les vitres du bureau : mais qu'est ce qu'il pouvait encore lui demander ? Elle jeta un œil sur John, qui lui aussi, commençait à s'impatienter !

Après quelques minutes, Elizabeth et Daniel descendirent à leur tour jusqu'à la porte.

Liz : » Et bien, voilà ! j'espère que vous vous en sortirez avec les Oris… »

Daniel : « On a des munitions maintenant ! »

Sam : « On espère que tout ira bien pour vous aussi ! »

Liz fit un signe de tête pour que Chuck ( LOL) enclenche la séquence d'engagement…

La porte s'ouvrit, le SG1 traversa la porte ; Vala qui fut la dernière, se retourna et lança un clin d'œil en direction de John, ce qui n'échappa pas à Elizabeth qui, une fois la porte refermée, se dirigea vers ses quartiers…

John voulut la rattraper, mais il fut arrêté dans son élan par Rodney, encore sur un nuage !

Rodney : « Ah n'est-elle pas merveilleuse ? »

John : « Quoi ? mais euh, qui ? »

Rodney : « Bah Samantha évidemment ! qui d'autre ? » ( Bah oui qui d'autre banane !!!)

John : « Si vous le dites … Bon, je dois vous laisser, excusez moi. »

Il laissa Rodney tout seul, ce dernier rêvant encore de Sam ( l'espoir fait vivre !!)

oOo

Elizabeth était dans sa salle de bain, elle prenait une douche chaude : enfin elle était partit, et John, lui, était resté ! Mais pourquoi avait-elle réagit de cette manière : John n'était qu'un ami !! Restant une bonne heure sous la douche, elle n'entendit pas John frappé à sa porte ; croyant qu'elle ne voulait pas lui ouvrir, il insista, puis décida d'entrer.

John : « Elizabeth ? vous êtes là ? »

Personne ne répondit, jusqu'à ce qu'il voit débouler dans la chambre une Liz en peignoir, les yeux mouillés lui retombant sur les épaules.

Elle sursauta quand elle l'aperçut :

Liz : « John ? mais … mais qu'est ce que vous faites là ? »

John : « Désolé … ne vous entendant pas, j'ai pensé que vous ne vouliez pas me parler ! désolé ! »

Liz : « Mais … qu'est ce que … Pourquoi je ne vous parlerais pas ? »

John : « Bah je sais pas, depuis ce matin, je vous trouve … distante ! »

Liz fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras :

Liz : « Non, c'est faux, c'est juste que … enfin, je pensais que … »

Voyant qu'elle n'arrivait pas à finir une seule de ses phrases, John s'approcha et vit sur le lit de la jeune femme une pile de feuilles : des notes écrites en Ancien.

John : « C'est quoi ? »

Liz : « Oh ! ce sont des notes trouvées par le Dr Jackson sur Célestis. »

John : « Célestis ? »

Liz : « La citée des Oris … Plusieurs de ces notes parlent d'Atlantis… »

John : « Vous arrivez à les lire ? »

Liz : « Oui, enfin, grâce aux traductions du Dr Jackson, j'y arrive mieux. Mais tout le monde ne peut pas y arriver… »

John : « Ah je vois, donc moi, le novice, j'y arriverais pas ? »

Liz : « Je n'ai pas dis ça … mais sans … »

John, d'un ton agacé : « Oui oui, sans ce cher Daniel … »

Liz : « Qu'est ce qui vous prend ? »

John : « Moi rien ! c'est juste qu'on ne vous a pas beaucoup ces 2 derniers jours… vous étiez tout le temps avec lui … ça semblait pas vous déplaire d'ailleurs ! »

Liz : « Mais ça va pas ou quoi ? A vous entendre, on dirait que vous êtes jaloux !! »

John : « Moi ? Jaloux ? de Daniel ? mais pas du tout ! Vous traduisiez des artefacts dans ses bras : méthode très connue !»

Liz, amusée : « Quoi ? »

John, changeant de sujet : « Et vous ? votre attitude face à Vala a été plus qu'ambiguë ! »

Liz : « Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez ? »

John : « Bah voyons … ne me dites pas que vous n'avez pas été jalouse vous aussi ? Vos regards en coin …»

Liz : « Moi ? mais pourquoi ? J'aurais eu des raisons de l'être ? vous voulez parler de cette nuit en sa compagnie ou encore ce rendez-vous sur le jumper ???? »

John : « Mais quel rendez-vous ? quelle nuit ? Je n'ai jamais passé la nuit avec elle ! »

Liz leva un sourcils de doute : « Oui, bien sur, elle était venue dans votre chambre pour faire un brin de ménage sans doute !! »

John : « Mais n'importe quoi ! quand je suis arrivé, elle était déjà là, elle voulait qu'on … mais je l'ai repoussé. Et puis comment le saviez vous ?»

Liz : « Je passais par là, je prenais l'air. Et vous lui avez dit de partir en l'embrassant ! et dire que vous faisiez tout un plat pour un simple baiser sur la joue !! »

Le ton monta si vite entre eux deux, que John était rouge pivoine et Liz, essoufflée. Pendant quelques secondes, ils se jaugèrent : Elizabeth en peignoir, les bras croisés et John planté devant elle, droit comme un « i ».

Plus calmement, John reprit : « Il n'y a jamais rien eu entre elle et moi : c'est elle qui m'a embrassé ! et dans ce jumper, il n'y a rien eu non plus !!! Je ne dis pas qu'elle n'a pas essayé …»

Liz inspira : « Entre moi et le Dr Jackson, il n'y a rien non plus ! »

John : « Mais je vous ai vu dans votre bureau avec lui … vous étiez dans ses bras … »

Liz esquissa un sourire : « J'y crois pas … Vous n'y êtes pas du tout : je cherchais un document dans mon étagère, je suis montée sur un tabouret ; j'ai perdu l'équilibre et il m'a rattrapé ! rien de plus, rien de moins ! »

John se sentit le plus bête des hommes !

John : « On a pas l'air malin … »

Liz : « Oui ! c'est ce qui s'appelle un énorme quiproquo !! Mais avouez qu'il y avait de quoi se poser des questions : je la vois sortir de votre chambre et vous l'embrassez ! »

John : « Je ne l'ai pas embrassé : c'est elle ! Quand j'embrasse une femme, ce n'est pas du tout comme ça ! »

Liz : « Ah je vois … »

John : « Non je ne pense pas, mais laissez moi éclairer votre lanterne ! »

Il s'approcha doucement, par peur de se prendre un râteau ( bah oui on sait jamais !), il prit le visage de Liz entre ses mains et l'amena jusqu'au sien : il l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres. Il engouffra ses doigts dans les cheveux encore humide d'Elizabeth, cette dernière posa ses mains à son tour sur le visage du jeune homme ; puis il s'écarta de quelques centimètres :

Liz : « En effet, ça n'a rien à voir … »

Il sourit et l'embrassa de plus belle, mais avec un peu plus de vivacité. Sa main gauche descendit le long du cou de Liz, puis sur son épaule, sa taille, pour finir sa course au creux des reins. Il s'approcha plus près … il osa même détacher le nœud retenant le peignoir de Liz, mais cette dernière l'arrêta dans son élan :

Liz : « Non, pas maintenant. »

Obéissant, John reposa sa main au creux de reins de sa belle. Ses lèvres parcoururent le cou de Liz : il était envouté par l'odeur du shampoing d'Elizabeth ; Après quelques tentatives pour mettre les mains sous le peignoir, Elizabeth capitula et se laissa finalement faire … En quelques secondes, elle le débarrassa de son T shirt et commença à déboutonner son pantalon …

Toujours sous l'impulsions de caresses et de baisers, John l'allongea sur le lit …

Il la regarda : elle était si belle les cheveux mouillés …

Il passèrent le reste de la soirée ensemble …

oOo

Epilogue :

Quelques mois étaient passés depuis la nuit ou Elizabeth et John s'étaient donnés l'un à l'autre … Aujourd'hui, même si la menace des Wraiths n'avaient pas disparu, ils s'aimaient plus que jamais.

Et les retours de Daniel et Vala, pour de simples visites, n' y avaient rien changé, si ce n'est qu'ils avaient réussi à renforcer leur amour un peu plus chaque jour !

FIN

Bon, je dois admettre que la fin est un peu facile … mais bon !!!!

Enfin voilà …. Prochaine fics, la semaine prochaine, si tout va bien …. Et si vous en voulez …. Bien sur ….


End file.
